


Male reader x Levi one-shots

by Psychedelic_awakening



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Kinks, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic_awakening/pseuds/Psychedelic_awakening
Summary: Just as the title says!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there are many male readers out there but hopefully some people enjoy this, male or female! It originated as me just writing porn for a friend, but I thought it would be cool to post it. Requests are accepted!

Today just wasn’t a good day. You sit on your bed with tears streaming down your face as you sob into your hands; your chest wracks violently with painful sobs. 

“Y/N?” You hear a soft voice whisper. Your head shoots up and you stare at the god standing before you. 

“Levi,” you sigh, your voice raspy from crying. He gives you a soft smile and walks forward before gently titling up your jaw. You stare into those stunning slate eyes and it’s like all of your burdens have floated away; nothing else matters anymore except for him. He slowly leans in, closer and closer until your noses brush against each other. His lips clash against yours and you melt into the kiss. His compassion and love flows into you as your mouths work together perfectly in a fiery kiss of passion; Levi always knows what to do to make you feel better. 

You would have been satisfied just with the kiss, but no; Levi doesn’t stop there. He trails kisses down your jaw and to your neck. He bites down on a sensitive spot and a soft moan of pleasure leaves your lips. He continues to attack your neck, you are sure to have plenty of hickeys after this. His hands slip under your shirt and he explores your body, each of his touches send tiny shocks of lighting dancing across your skin. 

“You’re so beautiful Y/N, let me see more,” he mumbles and he helps you strip your shirt. He kisses down your chest and down your stomach with his perfect, soft lips. Levi strips his own shirt and you admire his flawless body with wide eyes. A lump forms in your throat; he is just so perfect you can’t take your eyes off him. “I’ll be back baby,” he says with a smile before darting out of your room.

“Wait! Levi!” You call to him in alarm; where had he gone? Much to your relief, he returns shortly with a bundle of rope in his hands. He grins mischievously and you wait with baited breath wondering what is going to happen next. He pushes you down on the bed and grabs your arms before pinning them above your head. He carefully ties the rope around your wrists and ties them to the head of the bed. You give the restrains a testing tug; they hold sturdy and there is no way you will be able to break free.

“You’re all mine Y/N,” he purrs and his eyes gleam like a predator hunting it’s pray as he studies your body. He tugs off your pants and underwear so now you are completely exposed and your boner springs free from it’s confinements. He wraps his slender fingers around your weeping cock and he strokes it up and down teasingly slow. You buck your hips up and a shaky moan fills the air as you are drowning in pleasure. He suddenly stops and you whine in disappointment. 

“Don’t stop!” You cry and he grins.

“Don’t worry, I have something better planned,” he says; his voice is silky smooth and sends shivers down your spine. He pulls out a bottle of lube and excitement blossoms in your chest. He spreads your legs wide open and kneels between them. He coats a single finger with the sticky, clear liquid and he rubs your entrance. It feels good and you moan and beg for more. He slips it in and your vision begins to go hazy because of how much pleasure Levi is giving to you. He moves his finger gently in and out before inserting a second digit, and eventually a third. He thrusts his fingers in and out and curls them inside of you in attempt to loosen you up enough. Finally, he deems you to be ready and his fingers slip out and now you feel empty; you desperately want him inside of you already.

He pulls off his skinny jeans and underwear and you marvel at his magnificent penis standing proud. It’s big, massive even and you wonder if it will even fit inside you. He squirts some more lube into his palm and smears it over his length before aiming the head of his cock with your opening. With a smooth thrust of his hips he slowly inches his way inside of you.

“It’s okay, you’re doing great Y/N,” he whispers encouragingly as you try to accommodate his huge dick inside of you. He begins to rock his hips back and forth; you are now a panting and moaning mess as he pounds into your ass. He hits your prostate and a loud cry tumbles from your lips.

“Levi right there!” You moan. He continues to hit the bundle of nerves with each following thrust. He wraps his hand around your cock and pumps it in perfect rhythm to his speedy thrusts. You pull wildly against your restraints but there is now way your getting free. Pleasure completely overwhelms you and a heat pools in your stomach. You climax and shoot your semen all over yours and Levi’s chest; you’re now exhausted but Levi still continues. 

He comes just after you do and he spills the white liquid inside of you. He slips out and you can feel his semen coating your inner walls and drip out of your ass; and it’s amazing. 

Levi is now panting and he falls beside you and unties the rope. Your wrists are a little sore, but it was definitively worth it. Your body is still shaking from the mind blowing orgasm you experienced. Levi wraps you up in his arms and he spoons you from behind as he nuzzles your neck lovingly.

“Was it okay?” He asks, slightly nervous.

“It was amazing,” you reply breathlessly and he smiles.

“That’s good. I love you Y/N,” he says, pure sincerity in his words. 

“I love you too Levi,” you say with a wide grin. You entangle your limbs together, it was like you are becoming one with your beloved. You both drift to sleep with content smiles etched onto your faces.


	2. Chapter 2

You’re in the shower; warm water cascades down your body and loosens your tense muscles. You let the water run through your hair and a sigh of contentment escapes your lips. 

“Y/N,” You hear a voice whisper behind you. You turn around in shock, careful not to slip on the soapy tiles beneath your feet. Levi is standing right there in front of you, completely naked. You’re stunned into silence as you drink in every inch of his body with hungry eyes. Water runs down his flawless skin and his dark hair clings to his face; the sight is jaw dropping. 

“What are you doing here?” You ask, your voice wavering as a lump forms in your throat. He smiles and snakes his arms around your waist and pulls you against his chest into a compassionate embrace.

“I came to check on you and you were in the shower so I thought I would join you,” he says and he rests his head on your shoulder. Heat rises to your cheeks and you blush furiously as you revel in the hug under the shower heads spray. Your heart pounds wildly against your rib cage as you’re completely intoxicated by his presence. You can’t help but feel aroused being pressed against him, especially since both of you are naked. His hands trail down your back and his fingers feel like fire as they burn your skin. He grabs your behind and you let out a squeak of surprise. “So cute,” he chuckles. He gently kisses your collar bones and up your neck before nibbling lightly on your ear lobe. 

“Levi I.. Uh,” you stutter nervously as your brain frantically tries to come up with something to say, but your mind is clouded with desire. Your blush deepens as your cock stirs to attention and it’s rubbing against his leg. He suddenly places his hands on your chest and pushes you roughly back against the wall. You gasp as your back hits the solid surface, but it isn’t painful; it turns you on even more. He continues to kiss and nip your neck and you can’t resist moaning. You look down, you’re not the only one that’s hard.

“I want to fuck you,” Levi says as he meets your eyes in an intense stare. You can see the sparks of lust burning in his gorgeous eyes. You can’t seem to get your voice working so you just nod enthusiastically. He grabs your thighs and lifts you up, your back slides against the wall behind you. You wrap your legs around his waist and you can fell the tip of his cock at your entrance. The warm water still raining down on you serves as lube as he pushes his length slowly inside of you. “Just relax,” he says comfortingly before planting a kiss on your lips. You do as he says and he continues to push until all of him is being squeezed by your inner walls. It hurts, but your pleasure overwhelms the pain. 

“Good boy,” he praises you and you feel your heart swell and a smile tugs at your lips. It makes you feel extremely happy being praised by him. Your nails dig into his shoulders and you moan loudly as he begins to buck his hips. He increases the speed of his thrusts and now he is fucking you mercilessly against the shower wall. The head of his thick cock rubs against your prostate and you cry out with blinding pleasure. 

“Y/N,” he pants your name over and over again. You both cum at the same time and your moans echo through your bathroom. 

Levi tenderly helps you clean up and he carries you to your bed bridal style. You both snuggle in silence as you stare into each others eyes grinning like fools in love.


End file.
